With ever widening use and popularity of communication networks such as the Internet, an ever increasing number of users enjoy communication network services like the World Wide Web and e-mail services. Recently, cellular phones with data inputting functions have been extensively used for transmission and reception of data and messages over such networks in addition to information processing terminals as personal information managers and hand held computers.
Cellular phones are also becoming more powerful, and therefore capable of executing a wide variety of programs. Many users are using their cellular phones as a portable computer and running multiple applications such as games, productivity software, music and video players, instant messaging programs, GPS programs and many other programs. The diversity of programs now capable of executing on a cellular phone is almost limitless.
Each application running on the cellular phone may require a different communication configuration. Each configuration may depend upon the exported behavior of the application and type of service it provides. For example, a Global Positioning System (GPS) application may only require a single carrier Radio Transmission Technology (1× RTT) system to work and may not be able to run on an Evolution-Data Only (EVDO) network service. Similarly, a voice-over-IP (VoIP) application may need a high data rate network (e.g., DoRev A, WLAN or HSPDA) that can also provide required quality-of-service (QOS) capabilities. Push-to-talk (PTT) applications may configure radio layers (RLP/RLC) to obtain least delay path with limited reliability. Practically speaking, it is neither feasible nor cost effective to setup a separate and dedicated data connection/radio path for each type of application.